The war of Ragnarok
by Werebazs
Summary: The sequel of my previous fic, "The return of darkness". Tai, Matt, Sora and their partners are leaving the worlds they know to help someone from a different dimension. AU. Taiora, Season xovers, OCs Rated T in any case.
1. Preview

**A.N:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, and don't earn money with this story.**

**This 1st chapter is a Preview for the upcoming continuation of my previous story "The return of darkness", so you should read that one first, to understand the happenings of this. I'll post the whole story here, as soon as a total of 11 reviews arrive to either there or here.**

**Sorry for every grammatical, spelling and logical errors I've and will commit, I promise I'll try my best.**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

„Hey, guys, what has happened? Why are you staring on us? Did we smudge ourselves with something?" Agumon P asked confused.

„You mean you don't remember anything?" – asked back Tai.

„What about you Gabumon? Do you remember?" – Matt seemed to be worried.

„Well…" Agumon P and Gabumon P looked at each other, and freaked out.

„WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!?" Agumon P cried out,

„TO ME?!? LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU LOOK LIKE AN UNDER-SEIZED TYRANOMON!!!- Gabumon P replied. Then they looked around, scared.

„Where is Myotismon?" they asked in unite.

„Did you really forget everything?" Cody asked the two Digimon.

„What did we forget?" Gabumon P asked back.

„That's bizare. Never happened something like this before. – Izzy wondered.

„WOULD SOMEONE FINALLY FILL US IN?- Agumon P and Gabumon P yelled at the group.

„Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but first answer this: what are your last memories?" said Tai.

„Hmm…The the last thing I remember is…maybe BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon threating us to kill you if we don't kill them, yeah that's it!

„Same here." Gabumon P nodded. Then Tai and the others sat down and Tai told them the whole story, with a bit more detail, than he did it before, in the middle of the Battle. When he finished Agumon and Gabumon stayed where and how they were, shocked by the news.

„Gennai? Do you have any idea about this?" Izzy asked.

„No. I haven't heard about anything like that before"…

* * *

„The six who can help us at this point are: Tai Kamiya and Agumon, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon, Matt Ishida and Gabumon. Please, you're the only hope we've left."

„How could we find you?" Sora asked

„I've sent three new appliances for you. If you decide to come and help, they'll guide you here."

„How could we be sure about that this isn't a trap?" Matt asked.

„I swear it isn't. And if you help us, maybe we can help you too."

„With what?"

„I know someone who can teach Agumon P and Gabumon P to control their P-chromosmes."

„So they'll be able to Digivolve into their usual evolution forms again?"

„And they'll return to their old selves too!"…

* * *

„Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon's claw hit.

„AGUMON!!!" Tai screamed when the gigantic bug smached his partner. Agumon P disappeared, as dust covered him from the punch. Okuwamon was laughing…then started to moan and strugle. He couldn't move the arm he used to attack Agumon. As the dust flew away it was revelead why: Agumon was holding it with two hands. The beastial expression retuned to his face as he turned around and smached his humoungus opponent to the ground, throwing it over his shoulder, like it was a children-toy…

* * *

„Sora, please tell me what have I done wrong?" Matt prayed the girl. „Did I hurt you with something? Or am I too closed again?" Sora turned away, with tears in her eyes.

„No, you haven't done anything bad. It's me who massed things up." she whispered…

* * *

„What' going on here?" Matt screamed as the thunder-storm got worse during Gabumon P's Super Warp Digivolution.

„Oh-oh" Piximon stated.

„What's „oh-oh"?"

„It seems the Virus-part took over him. EVERYBODY TAKE COVER! He's Dark Digivolving!"…

* * *

**Who asked the help of the Digi Destineds?**

**What is the P-chromosome?**

**Who will Sora choose? How will her choise effect the relation of trio's members?**

**REVIEW, if you'd like to find out!**


	2. And so it begins AGAIN!

**A.N: Aldamonburst, Neon thank you the reviews.**

**I know I said I won't continue until 11 additional reviews, but I changed my mind, because I want to thank everyone for that "The return of darkness" has reached 4000 hits and 1000 visitors.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this. (If you'd find some parts that clearly wanted to be humorous, but failed, just ignore them.)**

* * *

„Hey, guys, what has happened? What are you staring on us? Did we smudge ourselves with something?" Agumon P asked confused.

„You mean you don't remember anything?" – asked back Tai.

„What about you Gabumon? Do you remember?" – Matt seemed to be worried.

„Well…" Agumon P and Gabumon P looked at each other, and freaked out.

„WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!?" Agumon P cried out,

„TO ME?!? LOOK AT YOURSELF! YOU LOOK LIKE AN UNDER-SEIZED TYRANOMON!!!- Gabumon P replied. Then they looked around, scared.

„Where is Myotismon?" they asked in unite.

„Did you really forget everything?" Cody asked the two Digimon.

„What did we forget?" Gabumon P asked back.

„That's bizare. Never happened something like this before. – Izzy wondered.

„WOULD SOMEONE FINALLY FILL US IN?- Agumon P and Gabumon P yelled at the group.

„Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but first answer this: what are your last memories?" said Tai.

„Hmm…The the last thing I remember is…maybe BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon threating us to kill you if we don't kill them, yeah that's it!

„Same here." Gabumon P nodded. Then Tai and the others sat down and Tai told them the whole story, with a bit more detail, than he did it before, in the middle of the Battle. When he finished Agumon and Gabumon stayed where and how they were, shocked by the news.

„Gennai? Do you have any idea about this?" Izzy asked.

„No. I haven't heard about anything like that before"

„All right let sum things up" Sora started „Agumon and Gabumon absorded BlackAgumon's and BlackGabumon's data respectively, then Digivolved into their Super-Ultimate forms. After that we all were transformed into statues by Myotismon. Then Tai somehow merged them into Glorymon who brought us and the Sovereigns back, and gave power to our Digimon to Digivolve into their Mega forms. Then the battle begun, and those Demon Lords were beaten by our Digimon, but four of the Sovereigns were destroyed. Then Oblivimon appeared, while Myotismon and Glorymon both mode changed into an even more powerful form. And when finally he defeated both Myotismon and Oblivimon, he De-digivolved into you guys, and instead of hug eachother you gone mad and almost attacked us and you're saying you don't remember any of that?"

„Well maybe it's hard to belive, but not harder than for us to belive that story." Agumon P said.

„But it is true" Dracomon replied.

„I don't get it." Kari said „Glorymon must be the Final King the prophecy was talking about right? So now peaceful times should come to us and the Digital World. Then why do we have to worry about Agumon and Gabumon?"

„I would not expect peace, if I were you." Dracomon answered sadly. „Four of the Sovereigns are gone, and I'm not in the shape to take their duties. And since Agumon P and Gabumon P don't remember anything, we can't count on Glorymon's help either… Altough…"

„What?" everyone shouted the questition on him at once.

„Maybe…this is the time."

„For what?" Agumon P asked. But Dracomon asked Dorimon instead:

„Did your ancient memories stay with you?"

„Sure they did. I remember everything that happened prior to Alphamon's absence. And if I was told right, then something weird would happen at about… right now!" he shouted when a shadow crossed the sky, heading towards their small group on a really big speed.

„Agumon, quick, Digivolve!" Tai cried out.

„Agumon P Digivolve to …WHAT?!? Agumon P Digivolve to… AGUMON P DIGIVOLVE TO… I give up."

„What's the problem, are you too low in energy?" Tai asked

„No, I'm fine."

„Then it's up to you Gabumon!" Matt said to his partner.

„Gabumon P Digivolve to…Oh C'mon. Gabumon P Digi…ah forget it."

„What the hell is going on here?" Izzy screamed.

„Never mind, run, before that thing makes pancakes from us!" Yolie replied.

„Uh no, pancake is too heavy in sugar and fat…oh wait, that was a metaphor sorry, I was planning what would I eat once I got back home." Mimi's statement caught everyone totally off-guard, and fell over their feet while trying to run away. In a moment everyone was lying on someelse's back, leg, arm or head. Before they could stand up, the „thing" reached them. They prepaired for an explosion, but it didn't come. The „thing" was revealed to be most likely a spaceship, combined from three separeted pods. It landed elegantly, and lightly. The kids and Digimon stood up and stepped closer to the ship, very cautiously. It wasn't very big, there would have been enough place for two humans in each pod only. Then three small doors openned, one on each pod. Three bizare devices appeared. The kids and Digimon ducked, beliving they're weapons. But what they shot was not bullet. It was a hologram!

„ D-gi De-t-neds! -an y-u he-r me?" The message was definiately disturbed by something or someone. The voice and sound were fuzzy and bad quality, for a few more seconds. Then a familiar Digimon appeared. „Wizardmon!" they though all at once, but before they could shout out the name loudly they noticed the Digimon's clothes were pure white.

„Are you the Digi Destineds?" he asked.

„Yes we're." Tai replied „Are you Wizardmon?"

„No, I'm Sorcerymon. Thanks Goddes, I've found you."

„Can we help you with something?" Kari questioned.

„That's why I'm here. Please listen to me! Our world is in great danger! Two ancient monsters of destruction have been releashed! We need the assistance of three particular Digi Destineds and their partners. They're the last chance we have!"

„Not so fast!" Matt interrupted. „What kind of monsters are those? Are they Digimon as well? And how's that possible to happen just minutes after we've defeated Myotismon?"

„I'm not from your dimension. I'm living in a universe parallel with yours. I've already collected other Digi Destineds from other worlds, but we need three of you as well. About the monsters… they're Digimon and somethingelses at the same time. They're part of an ancient, evil trio, who are said to be capable of destroying every worlds, and dimensions. Please help us!"

„Could you tell us more about this?" Izzy asked

„I could if we had the time, but unfortunately every minutes count! Please, trust me! It's not just my dimension is in risk, but your's as well."

„All right, and which three pairs do you need?" Davis asked.

„The six who can help us at this point are: Tai Kamiya and Agumon, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon, Matt Ishida and Gabumon. Please, you're the only hope we've left."

„How could we find you?" Sora asked

„I've sent three new appliances for you. If you decide to come and help, they'll guide you here. These „interdimensional-pods" were designed after another similar ship, which once saved the group of another DDs trio who're here with me."

„How could we be sure about that this isn't a trap?" Matt asked.

„I swear it isn't. And if you help us, maybe we can help you too."

„With what?"

„If I'm correct Agumon and Gabumon has problems with Digivolving due to their new, improved forms. I know someone who can teach Agumon P and Gabumon P to control their P-chromosmes."

„So they'll be able to Digivolve into their usual evolution forms again?"

„And they'll return to their old selves too!"

„What do you mean?"

„P-Digimon are much stronger than their usual forms, but that cames with the price of agressiveness, and uncontrolability.

„And amnesia?" Izzy suggested.

„Amnesia?!?" Sorcerymon asked surprised. „I didn't know about that! Are you sure it isn't only something like the effect of Dark Digivolution?"

„No, we can completely control ourselves, we just don't remember what have happened after we destroyed BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon."

„That's not quite true." Said Joe. „Before you regained your conscious, you almost attacked us."

„So Sorcerymon do you have any tips about these events?"

„I'm sorry, but I don't. Maybe my friend can help you with that as well. So? Will you come?" Tai looked at Agumon. Then at Matt, Sora and their partners. He nodded.

„I'll go."

„If Tai goes, so do I!" Agumon, Kari and Gatomon said in union.

„No! I'm sorry Kari, Gatomon, but only the chosen three can come." Sorcerymon answered, a bit harshly. „Besides, I think your world needs protection as well. Matt, Gabumon? Sora? Biyomon? " The four looked at each other. Then at Tai.

„Off course, we'll go." They shouted at once.

* * *

„Please be careful." Kari thought as the ships took off with their friends. Tai looked down at the gang. His eye found his sister. An old memory jumped out of his mind. He's levitating in thin air, lifted higher and higher up to the sky by his Digivise, while he watched Kari's worried expression. „I hope this wouldn't take a turn like that adventure. Because if it does, I'll resign, since it would mean there are no autors who don't want to kill my sister."

Author: „HEY!"

„Why? Am I wrong to worry if you really have different ideas than the origial authors, or you just said that to trick me into this story?"

Author: „Argh! What a shame! Even my characters don't trust me!!!


	3. Dimension confusion

**A.N: Aldamonburst, Neon thanks again for the reviews.**

**This chapter is to clear things up a little bit -at least I hope it would clear, and not mud it.**

**I don't know when can I update next, I'm quite low on time right now. (God Damn that school)**

* * *

Kari and the others watched in disbelief as their friends' ship took off. They were all worried. How will they explain their absence, if they don't return in days or weeks? What if in that other Digital World they're heading to, for example time runs much slower than in here? Like their Real World, and Digital World before Apocalymon's arrival. If days there, would mean years here? What if something would happen to them? „No, I must not think like that." Kari shaked herself „I must have faith in them. Tai has pulled us out of the mess many times before. And eventhough we aren't with him, he still has Matt to hold him back from doing something stupid. And they both've got Sora to look after the…Oh, NO! Sora! What if Tai and Matt starts a dog-fight because of her! No, they're better friends, than that. Or…are they? Could their friendship bear it if Sora broke up with Matt for Tai? Blah, Sora is far cleverer, than to do something like that, when they need eachother. On the other hand, maybe that's why she'd do that, to avoid hurting Tai! Oh, why does Sorcerymon need them and just them?"

„Kari, are you Ok?" T.K. asked her concerned. „I'm fine" she replied, but it seemed her tone, and expression only made the boy more worried „Are you sure? You looks like you could pass out at any sec…Kari!" he barely caught her before she collapsed.

* * *

Kari slowly regained her sences. She openned her eyes, but closed instantly back, because she stared right into a bright light.

„Hikari Kamiya! Can you hear me?" a strangely resonant, but nice and warm female voice asked her.

„Yes, I can." She slowly openned her eyes again. She found herself in a space, with nothing but light in it. „Where are you? Ah, forget it, where am I?"

„You're in my mind. Don't worry. I have no intention hurting you. You'll be returned to your body, once I told you what I have to."

* * *

„Hey, guys how are you doing over there?" Tai said into the microphone he had in his pod. He suggested –correctly- that it's for the passengers to communicate.

„Well, let's see: we're heading to who-know-where, because a complete stranger asked for our help, we don't know if this ship wouldn't explode at any moments, oh and don't forget Gabumon and Agumon could go nuts any minute, not to mention they can't Digivolve. So, all at all I'm in the pink!" Matt sounded really upset. „What's the problem Matty?" „Matty?!?" Tai though. He couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh, feel depressed over their bonds, or simply turn the headsett off, before he witnesses a too personal conversation between them. „You knew what you were volunteering for didn't you?" Sora continued. „Ohm, Tai would you please turn your sett off for a few minutes?" Matt asked. „Oh great, why can't I predict the lottery numbers like that?" the addressed though. „Sure." In that instant a red message started to scintillate on all three monitors: „Interdimensioanl Jump 5…4…3…2…1" a sudden acceleration pushed all six of them into the seats. „Uh, I hope this won't take too long." Agumon gasped from the pressure. Outside it was like they were passing through a polar light. The ship was jigging, like it forced itself through a wall. „Oh, man don't break apart now!" Tai prayed to the ship. Then suddenly the „polar light" exploded, and world returned „normal", the pressure was lifted from them, and sunshine lit into the pod. No, it wasn't the Sun, it was only an outstandingly shiny full moon…"…no, it's the Sun…WHAT?!? Hey, guys, can you see this?" Tai turned back on the headset, and asked his friends a little bit too loudly…meaning he screamed into the microphone, thus into Sora's and Matt's ears. „Yes we can, but I doupt I'll ever hear anything again!" Matt responded. Sora only dropped off her earphones, and snapped at her ears in pain. „Stupid Tai." She thought, this time meaning the marker. Then she looked out of the window, and understood what caught Tai so off-guard: it was like watching a film on multiplied speed. Days and evenings were switching eachother in each... -Sora glanced on her watch- 3 seconds. The ship headed towards a hill, still on huge speed. The kids and Digimon screamed, and tried everything they could to stop it from crashing into the mountain. There wasn't much, since there were no controlling devices in either pod.

* * *

„Maybe you don't remember, but 5 years ago, during your brother's and Yamato Ishida's fight we've met. Back then I borrowed your body and showed the other kids how, and why were you chosen to be Digi Destineds..."

„Then it was you I constantly heard, after we entered the forest!" recalled Kari.

„That's right." The apparition replied. „But I've got somethingelse to show you now. Sorcerymon, who asked your brother and the others assistance wanted to help his world, but I'm afraid he only turned things worse." The lights went out. Kari found herself levitating in thin air, way over a battlefield. „Don't worry." The voice said, in which Kari now identified her own, just a little deeper and misshappened due to it's resonance. „These are only images of the past."

„What kind of Battle is this?" the girl asked.

„This is the Battle in which the three beasts were defeated and locked away. There they're." Lightcircles marked the three monsters. They looked horrible, even from the distance Kari saw them. „They were the leader of the rebellion against the gods. I don't know who they're, or who were the gods they fought against. But I can tell you this: they're far more powerful and wicked than either Myotismon or Oblivimon."

„But how could that be? Aren't they Digimon as well?"

„Yes and no. After their rebellion was broke down, they were sealed away into different places. It was said they could only be freed, if at least two of them were at the same place at the same time. And it happened. They originally weren't Digimon. They were part of one of the „Real Worlds" as you call them."

„Excuse me?" Kari didn't understand.

„Do you remember, when you and the others tried to stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the Destiny Stones? Back then Gatomon explained you that there are many parallel worlds exist, like the Realistic, the Digital, the world of Wishes, the Dark Ocean, and so on. But there are many „copies" of each world. They're included in parallel dimensions, and each of them is built from the same worlds and working exactly like the others. These beasts were living in the Real World of one of those dimensions. It's been almost 1500 years since the Great War in that world. And unfortunately now two of the Beasts has been revived as Digimon."

„Wait a minute! If these are all happenning in another dimension, what do we have to do with it? And how do you know about all of this?"

„First: I know about it, because I can travel almost freely between the Digital Worlds of the dimensions. And so can the destruction caused by these monsters. If your world had been destroyed by Apocalymon, it wouldn't have had any effects on the same worlds of the other dimensions. But if these three are all together, then they're able to destroy every worlds of each dimensions!

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Terra Destroyer!

„Guys, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." Matt screamed as the ship was about to crash into the hill.

„MATT ISHIDA, WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE, AND THOSE ARE YOUR LAST WORDS?!?" Sora yelled in disbelief from Matt's earphone. They prepaired to the crash, but they worried for nothing. In the last moment the ship took a turn, and started climbing again. „Huh, see? Nothing to worry about." Tai sighed.

„Excuse me, what did you say?" Agumon asked „I can't hear anything except the respone of your „We're gona die!"-s in my ears."

„I'm sorry about that." A stranger voice said. „I lost control when we came through the wall beetween the dimensions."

„Who are you? Where are you speaking from?" Tai looked around

„Tai!" Agumon said surprised „It's the ship!"

* * *

„Those three can destroy everything, everywhere?" Kari didn't even dare to imagine the chances of Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon and Sora, Biyomon had against such creeps.

„Only if all three of them were free. Right now only two of them are."

„Please tell they can beat those monsters!" Kari begged.

„I don't know. It depends only on them. They all were able to defeat the darkness in their heart. But they only can win this fight if they'll be able to accept it as a part of them. But I didn't bring you here to discuss them. They'll have to do, their own job, and you'll have to do your."

„What do you mean?"

„Since the Four Sovereigns are gone, and their leader lost the most of his power, know creatures whiches were imprisoned by their presence, maybe will break free. Some of them could be far too dangerous for you to take on. You and the others must help Kyle and Dorimon, to find the Tomb of the King's 'Mon, and free those who are meant to protect the Digital World, in the case of the Sovereign's absence. After that you should return to your World. It'll need someone to look after as well. Maybe the third beast isn't free yet, but the bare existence of the other two could cause some serious disturbance in there too."

„Who're the King's 'Mon?"

„They're a group of 13 all powerful Mega Digimon. You already know three of them: Alphamon, Omnimon and Magnamon. An Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was the one who gathered them all togeher. One of the others is about to meet your brother's group. You see, it's a very complicated, and long story, and you don't have to know the whole thing right now. They're called the Royal Knights as well, but there exist only one of each. They're the only beings who don't have even one single alterego in any other dimension. And of course the King they're serving."

„Wait you said it was „an ImperialDramon PM" who brought them together. But how could that be, if there can exist only one?"

„There's one only of the Royal Knights. That particular Imperialdramon did bring them together, but he isn't one of them."

„But he Digivolves by the combined power of Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM! If there was only one Omnimon how could that Imperialdramon PM came alive and bring them together?"

„I know you're curious, and understand it, but I'm not the right person to ask this. First of all because I came to tell other, more urgent things, and secondly I know only a little of that stroy. Ask Dorimon after we finished. But now come with me. I've more to show you.

* * *

„Wow, Izzy will go nuts if we tell him this: a ship that's able to think, feel, speak, and don't forget it can travel through different dimensions. Anyway what's a dimension? Is that something about 3D movies?" Sora sighed at Tai's absurd question. Right now he sounded a little bit too alike when he was 10. „We're not a ship" another voice said. This one was definately a female tone. „We are artifical Digimon, designed after Grani, the „steed" of the Brave Knight!"

„That's right!" A third voice continued. „It's three of us here. We had to combine our strengh to get through into your dimension, but we're still separate beings.

„Enough chit-chat!" the first voice said. „We've got to land. Our energy is too low to carry them to Sorcerymon right now."

„Hey wait, Sorcerymon said he needs us urgently!" Tai protested

„Would you like to crash next time?" the „ship" asked.

„Ohm, of course not."

„Then give us an hour. It's not that urgent. He said that only to avoid you hesitate too much."

„So he tricked us?!?" Matt seemed very angry.

„No. We really need your help, but it's not like we're living our last minutes." The „ship" landed, the kids and Digimon took off. Day-times and evenings still switched eachother in every 3 seconds. Sora looked around. They landed on a clearing in a forest. She saw a blooming crab-tree. Her eyes widened, and stepped closer. The tree wasn't just blooming, but it also had fruits at the same time. Then the stink of rotting crab hit her nose. Fighting with her disgust she moved even closer to examine the tree, and what she saw scared her terribly. The blossoms were dying, the fruits roted before they mellowed. She looked around, examining every trees and flowers. They were all in the same state. „This is awful! What's going on here!" One of the „ships" replied: „What you see is the effect of the presence of one of the two beasts."

„You mean it's somewhere near here?" Matt asked.

„Distance doesn't matter to her. She can infect the whole world by doing nothing just breathing."

„Is that day-night disbalance also her fault?" asked Tai.

„No, it is the other's."

„This is horrible!" Agumon grasped. Tai looked at him, worried:

„Hey, easy buddy! Don't let your temper out of contr…agh!" Tai was pushed over by something that broke out from the ground right under his feet. „VAAAGH!" the creature belloved. „In the Name of the Three Siblings, surrender you rebellions!" It was a humoungus Okuwamon!

* * *

„What are all of these images?" Kari asked. She saw each picture for only a few seconds, before they were replaced by others. One of the „series" were about them. Another was mainly about a boy with a Digimon similar to Agumon, a girl with a bipedal fox, a blue haired boy with a Terriermon, a third boy with a mechanical dragon, and some gross, pink she-didn't-want-to-know-what. What surprised her in these pics, was that it seemed the Digi Destined kids somehow were able to Digivolve together with their partners. Others series about other Digi Destineds.

„I'm sure you guessed, they're Digi Destineds from other dimensions. Some of them will be threre to help Tai, Matt and Sora."

„Which one of them?" Kari was curious about this. On one of the latest sequences, she saw kids actually turning into Digimon!

„Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon are already with Sorcerymon. Henry and Terriermon stayed in their dimension, just like you did. By the way it was Henry's father and his friends who created the „ships" your brother's left. Unfortunately I don't know whoelse will honor Sorcerymon's call. I don't think anyoneelse would, since their dimension is already under the siege of the wickedness of the two free monsters.

„Which pics were about them?"

„The first series, right after the ones about your adventures."

„So, what was so urgent about this?" Kari asked. „I mean, I'm glad you've shown these to me, but what's the point? It's not like I can do anything with it."

„I've shown these, because I feel treachery heading towards your brother's team." Fear grasped Kari's heart. „From who?" she asked.

„I can't tell. I hoped you could." Kari licked her lips.

„What should I do?"

* * *

„Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon's claw hit.

„AGUMON!!!" Tai screamed when the gigantic bug smached his partner. Agumon P disappeared, as dust covered him from the punch. Okuwamon was laughing…then started to moan and strugle. He couldn't move the arm he used to attack Agumon. As the dust flew away it was revelead why: Agumon was holding it with two hands. The beastial expression retuned to his face as he turned around on his ankles and smached his humoungus opponent to the ground, throwing it over his shoulder, like it was a children-toy. Luckily, he threw Okuwamon on neither the kids, nor the ships. The giant bug stood up shaking it's head. Then something orange hit him on them forehead. Agumon P rolled up into a ball, and roll-punched it, like Armadillomon would have done it. Except Armadillomon didn't have finger-lenght spikes on his back, whiches cut deeply into Okuwamon's hard shell. The Digimon cried out in pain. „Hey, you worm! I'm up here!" Agumon yelled at it. Tai felt icycold from his partners evil tone, not to mention the thought of losing him scared the crap out of him. Okuwamon looked up, then took off. It openned it's giant jaws to swallow Agumon in one piece. But Agumon P held up his hands above his head. A crimson energyball appeared between them.

* * *

„No, no this is impossible!" Kari screamed, and cried. „There must be a mistake, he would never betray us!"

„There's no mistake. You're the bearer of Light, through my eyes you can see what shall happen in the future."

„I don't belive you! Who do you think is dump enough to trust a talking light!" she shouted, then started to swept.

„I understand what you saw hurt very much. If you'd like to I can erease that memory from your mind."

„Noway, I must stop him, there's got to be something I can do to avoid this!"

„I'm sorry, but you can't do anything more. You already helped. I promise I'll try to stop that vision from becoming true."

„How?"

„Remember, I can travel between the dimesions. I'll do everything in my might to warn them. But it would be better for you, if you didn't remember that vision.

„I guess you're right. Please take care of them!"

„I will." Kari still could hear the promise, before she felt like she had fallen asleep.

* * *

She slowly openned her eyes.

„Kari! Are you OK? Please say something! Anything!"

„Omg, leave her some air Davis!" Yolie shouted at the boy, as she pulled him away from the girl. Then she looked at her concerned. „How are you? What have happened?" Kari first sat up, and looked around. They were at Gennai's. „How long was I unconscious?" she asked.

„How did you know?" Mimi gasped, but Kari didn't answer.

„For almost an hour." Joe replied her question. „After you collapsed, we brough you here. We were worried sick about you, altough I would not say you were unconscious. You were speaking sometimes, and about half an hour ago you cried a little, but after that you looked exactly like you were sleeping." Kari sighed, then started to tell what she'd learn about in her „dream".

* * *

Although the energy ball was much smaller, than those they've witnessed earlier, it was recogniseable. Okuwamon was only a few meters away from Agumon. It openned it's jaw to eat him alive, but Tai's partner launched the ball:

„Terra Destroyer!" the attack went straight down Okuwamon's throat, and burned up the bug-Digimon from the inside out. Agumon landed on it's feet as Okuwamon's body broke up into data. He turned around. His face was as beastial, and cruel as it was after Myotismon's defeat. Tai couldn't help, but lurched. It reminded him so much to SkullGreymon. Then slowly the horrible moment passed and the old Agumon's expression returned. The kids started to calm dowm, but they jumped up scared, when a stranger voice said:

„Yap! Just as I suspected! You have absolutly no control over your P-chromosome! Yap-yap!"

* * *

**A.N: I borrowed the idea of the "living-dead" plant's from the 6th book of Circle of Magic cycle "The High-King's Dauther" by Debra Doyle and James D Macdonald.**

**Sorry if Kari's discussion with the "light" didn't make much sense- I'm not too good at expressing my thoughts, that's why I didn't give any explanation in "The return of darkness".**

**Unfortunately it's exam-season in school so, I don't think I'll be able to update soon.**

**Until then: please review!**


	5. Meetings and Histories part 1

**Hello, everyone, sorry for the "long" break, but didn't have time, neither ideas. **

**Aldamonburst don't worry, Terriermon maybe will appear, I'm not sure, but I haven't closed him out entirly, yet. It depends on how the story will work out in my head.**

**Sorry for the grammar, I haven't used my English in a while so I became a bit rusty,**

**WARNING!**

**This and the next chapter(s) touching religious and -I'm sure about this- in some of your eyes bizarre themes. **

* * *

„Welcome my friends, thank you for coming here." Sorcerymon greeted the kids and Digimon, as they entered a room, following Piximon P. After Agumon defeated Kowugamon, Piximon appeared, and offered that he will lead them to Sorcerymon's hide-out. The „ships" argued with him, but he explained that while they were on way, Sorcerymon and the other tenaciouses had to leave their first base, and moved to his hidden palace. Matt tried to elicit some answer from him, but he only said to board, and he'll lead them to his place, where all of their questions will be answered.

„Hello, it's nice to meet you in person." Tai answered, as he looked around. The room with dozens of high-tech stuff absolutely didn't fit in the medieval out-fit of the castle. There were some other kids and Digimon as well.

„I want you to meet with the other Digi Destineds who came here." Said Sorcerymon „Takato Matzuki and Guilmon"

„It's an honour to meet all of you, would you please sign these?" the thirteen year old, brown-haired boy, with yellow googles asked, but he was immedately punched on the nape by a crimson haired girl. The six looked at the boy flabbergasted.

„You know us?" Sora asked.

„Well sort of… you see an anime was created about your adventures in our dimension." Takato answered rubbing the back of his head.

„WHAT?"

„Oh, great google-brain. Like this situation wasn't complicated enough already.

„Sorry Rika."

„You should have hold your mouth!"

„Would you two cut it please?" a tan boy interrupted them. It was obvous, that Rika was not finished with Takato, but she hanged it up.

„All right then, these are Rika, and her partner Renamon," the red-head girl and a bipedal, blonde and white fox nodded. „ and Ryo Akiyama and CyberDramon." The second boy waved a hand, and a fierce metalic dragon grunted. „They are- just like you- the Digi Destineds of another dimension. And last but not least the team of this dimension's Digi Destineds: Attila and Labramon, Gabrielle and Ryudamon." They all greeted each other. „The truth is our leader isn't here right now." Attila said. „I warn you: be careful if she's…"

„…Around?" a new voice finished. They spun around. A girl was standing against the doorjamb. She had short, spiky, light brown hair and grey eyes. She was about the same age as Tai, Sora and Matt. She wore googles, whiches seemed identical with Tai's, and military-like uniform. She was beautiful, but somehow very cold. She looked at Tai's group contemptuously.

„So, you think they can do, what we couldn't?" she asked Sorcerymon, but didn't wait for the reply. „The Dark Area is starting to collapse. It can't hold Helmon's power back any longer."

„How much time do we have?"

„Three days I guess, if we're lucky and the third sibling won't arrive earlier." Sorcerymon didn't seemed to be surprised.

„Then we'll start preparing as soon as we explained everything to our new members. But first: Tai, Agumon, Sora, Nyokimon, Matt and Gabumon, meet Adrien. She's the leader of the Digi Destined group Attila and Gabrielle are in."

„It's nice to meet you." Tai greeted her, then looked around „Ohm where's your partner?" he regreted his question in that second, because it was like the temperature dropped ten degrees.

„I don't think it's your business, but if you asked I do not have a partner." Adrien answered coldly, then turned around and left.

„What's with her?" Sora asked concernedly.

„Please forgive her. Maybe she acts like an ice-queen, but she's one of the warmest-hearted people I've ever met. It really was not easy for her." Attila said.

„Why, what've happened to her?"

„I think it's better if I'll fill you in." Sorcerymon continued. „You see Adrien does not need a partner, because she was not chosen like you others."

„Hey, I really don't think we should talk about this, behind her back." Piximon interrupted.

„Sooner or later it will turn out anyway. It's better if they know about it, than if it catches them by surprise in the middle of a fight."

„I know, but this is really her own personal business. After all this is why she can't return to her home. This is why she lived here ever since she was eight."

„Piximon, I know you're concerned about her, I can understand it, but please, let me explain itt o them"

„I've raised her since she came here. She's like my daughter. No, I'll explain things. That way I can be sure we don't touch too sensitive points. All right, listen closely, because I won't repeat this. Adrien wasn't chosen by some higher will to became a Digi Destined, because one of her skills. She was one from the second of her conception.

* * *

„Well, I don't really know how should I start." DORImon said nervously. „My memories are blurry. I'm not even sure if these are my memories, or they're left to me by the first Alphamon."

„You're the reincarnation of him. The Royal Knights and Glorymon always had and will have the same soul, no matter where or when they appear." Dracomon explained.

„Yeah, that's right. Now everything makes sence. All right, let's start things with Glorymon. Although he is born by the fusion of WarmachineGreymon and CyberGarurumon, but they aren't simply the Super-Ultimate forms of Agumon and Gabumon, thus neither Glorymon is a „simple" combination of the two. I don't really know who and what WarmachineGreymon and CyberGarurumon are, but I know who Glorymon really is. He is the Digital manifestation of something you humans would call a „god".

„WHAT?"

„Are you saying Agumon and Gabumon transformed themselves into the god of the Digital World?" Izzy asked in total amusement.

„No, of course not! A super-being, that deserves the title „god" could never exist in either inferior worlds. Glorymon is only the Digital embodiment of it's benevolence. The Digital World is special. Unlike the Real or the world of wishes, it wasn't created by that „god". It was born from the mixture of the two. I don't know how's that exactlx happened, but I guess it was something like this: when the humans created the cyber-space, it was touched by both the Dark Ocean and the World of Dreams. And from the three a new world was born, which had something common with each of them. The super-being didn't paid attention to it, until some human discovered it. They started to write programs, suitable with the Digital World. But they didn't realise they weren't making computer programs, but creating living creatures.

* * *

Sora left the room, searching for a place where she could be alone a for little bit. Nyokimon was resting in her arms. She looked up to the sky. Since they've passed through the barrier of Piximon's hidden forest, it seemed everything has returned to normal. At least days and evenings stopped switching each other so quickly. .Everything has happened so fast. Only 24 hours ago they were celebrating Tai's success. And then they had to face Myotismon once more. She still couldn't belive how powerful the Demon Lord Digimon became. Until BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon sacrefised themselves it seemed impossible to stop him, and even after Agumon and Gabumon Digivolved into their Super-Ultimate forms he was strong enough to take them down. And then the battle, in that strange world. And when finally they beat him, they had to separate themselves from the others, and come here to stop something even worse than Myotismon. And if like their enemies weren't enough, even their ally can turn their job harder. Adrien…since she heard the girl's story, Sora felt shame. Shame for how silly she had been once…Prior to their first encounter with Myotismon and to Birdramon Digivolved to Garudamon for the first time…When she thought her mother hadn't allowed her to play in that match, because all she was concerened about is the flower-shop. How could she's been so childish? Of course the answer is easy: she was a child. But it didn't seemed a good-enough reason.

_Flash back_

„It all started about twenty-five years ago, according to the time-counting in the Real World." Piximon said „The Digi Destineds fullfilled their duty, by defeating a great evil, and they had to leave for a time, because the gate which connected our world with their was about to close. It was hard, but every Chosen Digimon accepted it, and they never gave up the hope of one-day they'll meet with their partner again. But one of them couldn't stand the waiting. He not just wanted to meet with his partner. He wanted to leave the Digital world, because he wished to see the Real. But that was impossible under the conditions, and remained like that for over ten years. So he asked the help of the Sovereigns to help him enter the World of Wishes. Once he was there he wished to become a real, flesh-and-blood human, and allow him to enter the Real World. His wish was granted, but it came with a price: if he really chose the human-life, he had to be exciled from the Digital World. He accepted it, and left this world for the Real. There he was reunited with the girl who was his partner once. And a few years later they married…"


	6. Histories pt2, Adrien pt1

**Hi, there!**

**Finally the school and exams are over here, so from now on I'll try to hurry up a little bit with the updates.**

**This chapter is a little back-up about Adrien, who will play a major role in this story.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

„Hey Sora." Matt stepped to the girl. „What are you doing out here?"

„I'm just thinking."

„Adrien?"

„Yes. It's terrible what she's been through."

„It sure must has been tough for her. But so was it for us."

„Don't compare her fights with our's!" Sora yelled with sudden anger and turned away from him. „We at least had each other, everytime! We didn't have to grow up without our parents, far away from our home!"

„Jez', Sora calm down, I didn't mean anything like that!" Matt put his hand on her shoulder, and whispered „I meant we could help her. She reminds me to myself, when this all started. She doesn't really know how to behave with other people, that's why she's acting so tough." Sora turned around and looked in his eyes.

„Matt, I really don't think it would be a good idea to try to speak with her, or force our friendship to her. Especially since we know so little about her."

„Of course not, I wasn't planning anything that stupid."

* * *

_Flashback_

„So, you're saying Adrien is actualy a half-Digimon?" Tai asked stunned.

„No, she's human. Her father became a human long before her conception. His data took the shape and functions of human DNA. However it still was data. Until Adrien turned eight there were no problems. But then…she fell ill. Her body is built up from real, biological DNA, and from data-based equally. And this caused her a cancer-like illness. Her parents had no choice. If Adrien had stayed in the Real World, she'd have been dead by the end of that year. She had to be sent here. Her father had been exiled forever from the DW, so he couldn't return. They asked my help. I had the power to bring one human into the Digital World, or guide one Digimon to the Real. But only one. So I brought Adrien here, and I hoped it'll be enough to cure her. I was wrong. So her mother, with the help of her teammates entered the world of wishes. She gave up her Digi Destined powers, and wished Adrien to be healed. After that she returned to the Real World. And as she was no longer a Digi Destined, she couldn't come here, even when the Portal openned up again. But that happened only years later."

_End Flashback_

* * *

„Then what were you planning, Ishida?" a voice said, somewhere over their heads. Matt and Sora looked up bewildered. On the roof of the tower they were standing in, Adrien stood and watched the sky. She didn't look down to the two on the balcony under her as she continued:

„For over 3 years I watched over this World by myself. Then two years ago Attila and his gang arrived, and „joined". I was grateful for their help, and I kinda befriended them. Now we need your help, to defeat the three beasts. But that doesn't mean I need any of your's personal assintence in my private life. Keep that in mind. And if we're talking about help, the two of you really need some with your…" She let the sentence hang unfinished.

„Hey, what're you thinking to spying on us? And why are you saying we need help?" Matt shouted up to her.

„First: I didn't spy on you. I always come here at nights, so I could be the offended one, because you came here, and ruined my relaxation. Not to mention you were talking me out. Anyway I wouldn't even need to spy on you. You're covering your feelings, fears and hopes so badly anyone who has eyes can see and understand them for the first glimpse. And second…you'll find it out soon enough. Piximon wants to teach you something tomorrow. If I were you, I'd take a rest, before a lesson with him."

* * *

Adrien didn't look down to the pair, and wouldn't answer them again. She didn't move until they left a few minutes later. Just then she sighed, and let her muscles relax. Maybe Sorcerymon and Piximon trusted them, but she wouldn't let her guard down so easily. After seven years in the Digital World as the only human –well part human at least-, she developed a nearly super-human sense to danger and threats. „Super-human, right... just another word for „freak"." She had known it all along, that Piximon would tell them her story. But she also 'd known, that Piximon would tell them that she was a „full-human with part Digital DNA". She had known it, because Piximon still belived it to be true. But she didn't know what to belive anymore…

* * *

_Flashback_

„Remember Adrien, you always must keep the balance in yourself, on every ways. Body and soul, emotion-ration, light and darkness, yap-yap."

„But isn't darkness is equal with evil?" the eight year old Adrien asked.

„No, no. Everybody has both light _**and **_darkness inside. If you don't keep them in balance, and start to favour one of them, that will lead to evil. Do you know what they say about the way to the hell?"

„What?

„There is a road to the hell,

Built from good-will as well." which means if you turn completely to light, you will leave the right path, just like if you had chosen darkness, yap-yap."

„I tought it refers to that when somebody wants to help, but accidentally cause harm."

„Yap-yap, but how could that happen?"

„What do you mean?"

„Accidents happen only when someone is off-balance. Let's see a totally usual example, without any harmful consequentes. Let's say a child tries to help thy mother with the stuff she brought home, but he/she is in such a rush, they both drop the stuff. Why could that happen? Because the kid acted without thinking, and didn't pay enough attention."

„I don't get it. A stupid little accident, has nothing to do with hell, and evil, or does it?" she was a bit worried.

„No of course not. But imagine the harm someone with power in hand could do, if acts recklessly. Just like acting from temperament, without looking around, could cause trouble, so can chosing either light or darkness, lead to evil. You see, my master oftenly refered to evil as the Truth of the Blind. Because either by the flare of their own truth, or by blanket of their own lies, whiches they belived to be true, but every evil-doer was and will be blinded."

„I don't understand why are you teaching me this."

„Don't worry, one day you'll, yap-yap."

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

And she indeed understood it,a few years later, when evil rised again in the Digital World. But thanks to Piximon's guidence, and the help of the gang, by then she was able to stop it, before it could have been released. He started to teach her about keeping herself in balance, because he had known, that she'd have problems with accepting her inheritage. „I should have given up it years ago. And even tough now I know, I'll never be able to go home, I still can't move on." then the words of that boy, Ishida resounded in her mind. „Idiot. What is he thinking? How could he compare his past, to my life?" she didn't get angry at him. Maybe she couldn't keep her balance perfectly, but it would took a lot more, than a silly rock star to lose her cool. But that other boy… Tai. There was something strange about him. She usually wouldn't act so hostile, with someone who has no clue about why doesn't she has a partner. Adrien thought about him a little a bit, then shook her head. „I must admit I like him, but it wouldn't matter even if he and Sora weren't fallen for eachother so much. I don't understand that girl. If she loves Tai as much as I see it on her she does, then why is she with Matt? Sure she seems to like him as well, but… Blah, what am I thinking? I never had a relation with any boys. Infact, I don't even know any boys besides Attila and Balázs. How on earth could I understand love better, than someone who's holding it's Crest? I should keep that in mind."

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. The Mysterious PChromosome

„EVERYBODY WAKE UP, NOW! THE RAGNAROK IS ON OUR HEADS, THERE'S NO TIME FOR SLACKING! WAKE UP, yap-yap!" Piximon shouted on the two duos from the door, and to give weight to his words a Gotsumon entered the room „playing" cymbals. Tai and Agumon fell out their beds because of the rude wakening.

„Stop that riot, NOW!" Matt yelled with his hands on his ears. Gotsumon paused, looked to Matt, then to Piximon and left, but continued the pounding.

„Uh, please don't give Sora the same reveille. She'll be a wikhm, Hi Sora, you're up already?" Matt flushed, and was really glad he noticed her, before he could finish the sentence.

„Hello, guys!" Sora greeted them cheerfully, then looked at Matt suspectively „What was you about to call me, Matt?" the boy could only stammer to this, but Sora just laughed at them.

„Hey Sor', Why is the big smile?" Tai asked.

„Nothing special, I'm just happy, because Nyokimon Digivolved into Yokomon during the night, which means she's allright. I was worried about her, after the battle."

„Hurry up, you four!" Piximon said „We've got a lot work to do, and have only a few days to prepair!

Fifteen minutes later…

„OK guys, now before we start, as I promised I'll explain you what have happened to Agumon and Gabumon, when they absorbed their counter parts."

„You mean BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon?" Agumon asked.

„No, I mean Lucemon and Piedmon, of course I mean BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon, Yap-yap! As you know every Digimon are built up from Data. These datas determine almost every physical and many pneumatic characteristics of the Digimon. Including their Attribute. A Digimon's Attribute could be Data, Virus or Vaccine, and in some rare cases hybrids of any two out of the three. All Digimon who has two Attributes are born that way. However if a Vaccine Digimon gains the data of it's Virus counterpart or vice-versa, it will have a different result. Most of these cases, ends with that Digimon's permanent deletetion. But sometimes the two different Attribute data merge together, and create the P(as perfect, yap)-Chromosome. This is a special Data group, that contains half of the Virus, and half of the Vaccine characteristics of that Digimon. If a Digimon gains a P-Chromosome it will be upgraded into a „perfect" version of itself. For short P-Digimon. A P-Digimon has uncompairably greater power, than it's base form. For example, despite Agumon-P and Gabumon-P are both only Rookie-level Digimon, they're about on the same power level as their non-P Ultimate forms. They also have acces to nearly all moves of their base-family members. That's why Agumon-P was able to use Terra Destroyer against Okuwamon. But all of this come with a high prise: P-Digimon can't Digivolve into the next two levels, that follows the level in which they got the P-Chromosome, and they're stucked in a battle between their Virus and Vaccine parts, whiches both trying to gain control over it. If the Vaccine part wins, it'll destroy the Virus data, and the Digimon will be reformed into a Digiegg, which probably will never hatch. But if the Virus wins, the Digimon will turn into a horrible monster, with increadible strength. And each times a P-Digimon has a fight, the Virus parts takes advantage of the stress of the battle."

„You mean we'll be lost no matter what?" Gabumon asked scared.

„Not necessarily. Digimprovement is just a different way of Digivolution, and it can be reversed just like any forms of it. But for that you must take control over the P-Chromosome, before either part of it does over you. And in order to do that you must find your inner-balance, you must accept light and darkness as equaly important and inseparable parts of who you are- and so must your partners do it! If you can do that, you'll be able to return to your base form, you'll regain your ability to Digivolve into your Champion, Ultimate and usual Mega forms, but you'll still have the opportunity to Digimprove into your P-forms."

„Wait a minute! What do you mean by „usual Mega"? You said we can't Digivolve into our next two forms, but the Mega is the third step from here."  
"True, you can Digivolve into Mega forms. That're the forms you fought in against Myotismon Nightmare Mode: WarmachineGreymon and CyberGarurumon. They are rather the P-versions of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, than real Super-Ultimates. They're considered as SUs, because their power way exceeds any other Megas. And, now Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon come with me. I'll give you an exercise, that will help you to control the P-Chromosome. 'til you finish Sora, Yokomon Rika and Renamon will have their own lesson with Adrien. Allright move it, we don't have exactly a whole day, yap-yap!"


	8. Shadows of a future

Piximon lead the two boys and their partners to the entrance of a cave, under his castle. There he stopped and turned to them:

„Now you have to enter here alone. Tai, Agumon, if I'm correct you had had a similar lesson, at your world, from one of mine relatives."

„That's correct." Tai nodded.

„Well then you already know the deal. Go ahead. No, Matt, Gabumon you don't. You'll follow them, when I say so."

„I don't like this." Matt muttered, but Tai replied calmly.

„Don't worry, we'll be OK." he said and entered the cave with Agumon. As they disappeared, Matt turned to Piximon:

„What's this all about?"

„I already told you. Here you're going to learn how to keep the balace, and control yourselves."

„But why are you teaching us, in this cave?" Matt sounded worried. He was not afraid of darkness, and narrow places. It was just the cave brought back unpleasant memories, of a similar place, where he almost lost himself, and -only minutes after Gabumon saved him,- her.

„I won't teach you anything here." Piximon replied. „You'll have to find the answers yourselves, yap-yap." he watched them with a strange expression as he continued: „I don't know what will you exactly see, when you entered. But I have a feeling you won't like it. Ususally I don't do this, but now I make an exception, and give you some advise: always keep in mind that, whatever is happening in there, whatever you see, it's not real. It could be a memory, one of your fears, anything, that has a connection with your current situaton. It even could be a vision of a -and I press this- _**possible**_ future. Always remember: you're looking for your inner balance. No matter what happens, don't let any emotions to take over you. Stay cool, and keep your mind and heart clear. If you let something you saw in there get to you, then will it have the best chance to becoming real. And now it's time. Go ahead. Good luck, yap-yap." Matt and Gabumon looked to each other, then followed Tai's and Agumon's footprints into the cave.

„Ohh man, where are we? Hey Gabumon, wake up! Something doesn't feel right here." Matt shaked his partner's shoulder as he sat up and looked around. He and Gabumon were sitting in a boat. He felt water wave under them, but he couldn't see further than the edge of the boat, because of the thick layer of fog, that surrended them. Gabumon looked around too.

„What's going on here?" he wheezed.

„I don't know. Do you think Piximon lead us into a trap after all?"

„No. I think this is just the start of that probe. Why are you so mistrustful lately?"

„What are you talking about?" Matt asked with a hard edge in his voice. He knew very well what his partner meant of course. He just hoped he's wrong.

„Please, Matt can't we leave this? You're suspicious with everyone since we came here."

„It's just I don't won't to walk right into a trap, that's all."

„And what about Tai?"

„Excuse me?"

„Oh, come on, don't pretend dumb, you know, I know you far too well, to fell for that. Each times you looks at him, there's a strange light in your eyes. Are you jealous? Are you afraid of that Sora might drop you for him?" Gabumon's sharp in-sight somehow scared Matt, but he still managed to slap out a –quite weak, anyway- comeback:

„All right, what did you eat? Or is that P-Chromose already started to eat your brain?"

„MATT!" the boy instantly get shamed of himself at the sight of the pain in Gabumon's eyes.

„Ah, sorry, pal, I didn't mean it. It's just you really found a sensitive spot."

„I knew it! So you ARE jealous."

„No, I'm not _jealous_. I'm just… I'm just worried. They've been acting strangely around each other for a while now. First, later on the day you were accused with murdering, Sora went over to Tai, because she wanted to ask him, if he had accepted that offer, from that guy who owns that soccer team, but she flounced out of their flat, like they had had an argument. I went over her's that evening, but her mother said she had wanted to be alone a bit She sounded quite worried. Then there was that sceene on the next day, when you had been freed. I also noticed how those two had glared at each other, when they thought I had not been paying attention… Hey, is that me or the fog started to clear up?"

„You're right, look! There's a mole ahead of us!" they waited, and soon their boat arrived to the landing stage, where it easily and willingly stopped. Matt and Gabumon took off, and headed to the coast. The further they got, the thiner the fog have gotten, however it was still very thick. But slowly, step-by-step somethingelse took it's place: smoke, and death-stink started to choke them, so they stopped.

„What do you think, what's going on here?" Matt asked his partner.

„I don't know, but I doubt it would be a good idea to enter where ever we are. Shall I Digivolve?"

„You can't, and you don't have to, remember?" the boy answered „But I have a really bad feeling about this as well." As he finished they heard noises getting closer to them. Crashing, explosions, from far away, but still too close for comfort. Then the squeak of running wheels, as someone just had taken a very edged turn, much closer. Then gasping, and sweeping steps. Matt and Gabumon looked at each other, then started to ran towards the coast. The boy just laid a foot on the pavement, and he was instantly toppled by someone, and they both fell to the ground. Matt was the quicker to get up, and tried to help up the other, but he frowned when he saw the girl's face. It was Sora! But in a second he realised it wasn't his girl-friend. This girl was just a kid, about ten years old, and she had had dark brown hair, and -at least for Matt- creepily familiar chocolate eyes, which were filled with terror, and hatred as she looked at his face.

„Don't worry, I won't hurt you." he said, and offered a hand. But the girl, slapped it, jumped up and ran away as fast as she could.

„What was that?" he asked Gabumon who was just as surprised as he was. Before he could answer a giant bird landed next to them. The wind created by the huge wings, almost pushed them over. A figure jumped down from it's back and ran to him. „Kari? Is that you?" But she frowned when she saw him, and Gabumon. And so did they. The woman in front of them definitaley was Sora, but she seemed to be at around 30. She glared at them with disgust.

„Sora, what's going on here?" Matt yelled at her.

„Where is my daughter?" she asked in a hissng tone. „What did you do to her?"

„What are you talking about?"

„Oh don't pretend, you don't know, Dark Prince! Give her back!" Garudamon stepped closer.

„I swear I have no idea about what's going on here!" In that minute something flew across the smoke and fog, and hit Garudamon, who collapsed and De-Digivolved. A horrible monster crashed next to them. It was similar to Garurumon, but looked like it just stepped out from a low-budget Zombie-horror, and was about the same size as MetalGreymon. And a man was sitting it's back. And he laughed like he had gone mad.

„Hello, Sora! It's been a while sweet-heart. How's that daughter of yours?" an evil, but familiar tone asked. Sora didn't answer, just looked from Matt to the man, and back. And before either she, or the boy, could say a word, or move, the beast had smitten. Two sceams. One bite. Matt tought the woman will die in front of his eyes, and he couldn't help. But it didn't happen. A stream of light flew across the street, and grabbed Sora and the unconscious Biyomon. She was strangest Digimon Matt ever saw. She reminded him to…Adrien? The Digimon flew away quickly, before anyone could make a move. The man on the back of the beast shouted in disbelief, and anger.

Matt couldn't stand it any longer.

„Hey you! Who you're and what are thinking? How dare you hurt my friends?" The man looked at him bewildered. Then jumped down. He came to them, very slowly. As Matt saw his face, he screamed in disbelief and horror. The face, which belonged to that evil tone, which was strained by malice, was HIS OWN FACE!


	9. Recognitions

**Hello, there!**

**Sorry about any grammar mistakes, I feel like I've left tons, but not sure about it.**

**Sorry, also if you felt the theme of the prev. chapter "overused", but I needed someway to push the dramatic climax-possibility, of the might-be-triangle's end.**

**Aldamonburst: Thanks for the reviews. I never really thought about how does Piximon know all of that. I just needed a character who could explain things and help the DDs, and figured he would fit the best.**

* * *

„No, you can't be me!" Matt yelled at the guy, who repiled with a fiendish laugh.

„You're right, I'm not you. Not yet anyway! Do you want to know what else shall you comit, other than turning Tokio, into the largest ghost-town of this world?" he whinned. Matt clenched his fist in anger, he was shaking from the fury, he was trying to hold back. Just when he was about to rush on that impostor, and hit him while he moves, Gabumon put his paw on Matt's shoulder, and whispered:

„Remember, what Piximon told us!" in a far, distant corner of the boy's brain, Piximon's words resounded „_Always keep in mind that, whatever is happening in there, whatever you see, it's not real. It could be a memory, one of your fears, anything, that has a connection with your current situaton. It even could be a vision of a -and I press this- __**possible**__ future. Always remember: you're looking for your inner balance. No matter what happens, don't let any emotions to take over you. Stay cool, and keep your mind and heart clear._" Matt started to breath deeply, trying to calm down. This isn't real. It don't even have to become real one day. And he won't let it to. „This is an excercise." He thought „A test. Nothing more. I just have to figure out, what is Piximon testing." and a possibility popped out of his mind, withput trying.

„Gabumon!" he started „Why did you ask me about being mistrustful?"

„I don't really know." The Digimon replied. „I had noticed how strangely you've been acting, but didn't plan to question you about it just yet. But in that boat, I had felt like I have to do so."

„Thank you, my friend. You've saved me, from myself once again." The boy said quietly, then faced with his „other half"

„ I won't let you take control of my mind."

„Hahaha! Like you had a chance. Just look at me and him!" he pointed on the beast behind him. „We're your future. We're your destiny. You don't have the power to stop us!"

„True. I alone can't stop you. But I'm not alone. I have my friends besides me. And even if the others turn away from me, -not like it would happen- I'll still have Gabumon by my side. I trust in my friends. I trust in Tai, and I trust in Sora, as much as I do in Gabumon!" he shouted with all his heart, and the terrible image shattered like a disfiguring mirror he was stareing into. The shadows were removed from his fututre-counterpart, and from Gabumon's too. Sora and Biyomon reappered, along with Adrien. But so did that girl… They all smiled and waved a hand, before they disappeared in the thickening fog.

* * *

A moment later Matt and Gabumon found themselves in the boat again. They had no idea about where was it taking them, as they still couldn't see further than their fingertips, if they reached out with their hand.

„What has happened back there? What did you realise?" Gabumon asked his partner. Matt gave him a sad smile.

„This whole thing is a chain of tests. This was merely the first exercise, we had to solve."

„And what kind of test was that?"

„You were right about me earlier. I was jealous. And this was the test of my faith in my friends, and in myself. Whether I could forgive Tai and Sora, and to myself. That girl…She resembled Sora so much, but her eyes were Tai's. She appeared to shake my confidence in them. She was the symbol of my fear of losing Sora to Tai. You were forced to ask me about my mistrust, to give me a hint, where did that guy I could have become go wrong. If you didn't, I wouldn't have realised what was happing. What we saw was the shadow of a future, in which I lost my faith in them. He -I-, felt betrayed, turned against them- and he betrayed his Crest, tus himself and his partner. He appeared to make me realise how wrong it is if I, who hold the Crest of Friendship, start to doubt in the very thing. Just like in that cave years ago."

„So, do you trust Tai and Sora, now?" Matt wanted to slap a „Yes!" on it. He really wanted. But he couldn't. He didn't tell evetything to Gabumon. He did realise, he can't let his jealousy stand between the three of them. But still, he felt hurt. Because in the last moment, before they disappeared, he saw Sora's daughter, and she was exactly like earlier. He wasn't jealous anymore. He was afraid, and sad. Afraid, because he had no idea about how much time they have with Sora as a pair. Afraid of what he saw might poison their relationship, before time. And sad, because he knew, no matter what, at the end Sora will choose Tai over him. And very deep down, where even he didn't realise, he was furious about it.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Siege pt1, Adrien pt2

**Hello, again!**

**As I promised, I'm back with the newest distillation of my mindlessness XD.**

**Sorry if you don't feel this chapter complete, the fact is, I planned to conclude everything I started in it, but I realised I would get lost in the maze of events if I tried, so I decided to cut it in half.**

**I ask everyone of you, to review. The truth is I want to become a novelist, and that's the main reason I'm writing these fanfics. This is the best way I can practice, and hear other's opinion about my writings. So please, give me points what shall I focus on, what elements should I ditch, and generally how could I write better.**

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

„I don't get it Sorcerymon." Takato said „Why are we staying here, standing guard, while the girls putting themselves in danger?"

„Because there's a job only they can do."

„But…"

„And because they've to learn something, that only Adrien can teach them."

„But…"

„AND Adrien has to be taught about something, that she can learn only from them."

„Don't worry a bit, Takato." Attila said „Adrien is a lot tougher, than she looks like. Sora, Gabrielle and Rika are safer with her, than we are in here."

„Oh come on! You've assembled us, to „defeat an enemy like noother", and now you're saying a mere human girl could protect herself and six other from their servants?"

„Yes, she can. In the past she was able to topple three Mega Digimon, by herself so…"

„WHAT?"

* * *

„Allright girls, prepair, we're landing." said Adrien's voice from Sora's earphone. The „ships" –by name: Gulltopr, Hofvarpnir and Skinfaxi- dived, and the four girls and three Digimon took off. Then Skinfaxi projected a hologram-map of their surroundings. Adrien started to show locations to them one-by-one, as she explained their job:

„Here we are now, at the feet of Mt. Doom. This volcano was nowhere when I first came here. It's the doing of Midgardsormon, the second of the Siblings. When those idiots in the Real World started messing with some ancient artifacts, those had been created to prevent Midgardsorm from returning from the depth of the Surrounding Seas, they awakoned (or created, I can't say whichone happened) it's Digital Counterpart. He coundn't break free yet, but he shoke the whole Digital World, and openned the path for the power of his nephews: Sköll and Hati. That's why days and nights shifting so quickly. Because Sköll is destined to eat the Sun, and Hati is the doom of the Moon. So far it's only their malice that arrived. But once their spirit comes, and took a Digital form, they'll be able to finish their job. And if that happens, their father, and his siblings will be free to destroy everything. So the power of these beasts floods through the gate inside this volcano freely, and we've got to slow it down. Piximon and Sorcerymon built two shrines, here, and here" she showed the locations on the map. „We've got to re-energies them."

„And how shall we do that? It's not like we brought any battery-recharging device." Rika grimaced.

„With our Digivices of course!" Gabi replied, before Adrien could. The two stared at each other for a sec, and Sora couldn't help, but notice, the edge in their eyes. It wasn't like they didn't like each other, it was rather like they had an unfinished argument. At last Adrien sighed and turned away.

„Allright, we don't have time for this. Sora you and Yokomon come with me. Rika, Renamon, you go with Gabi and Ryudamon. Come on!"

* * *

It wasn't exactly easy to keep the tempo dictated by Adrien. Sora was fitt, and used to running, thanks to all the soccer, and tennis practises she had had, but if it wasn't for the bad trail they followed, the girl could have easily outran her.

„Why do we have to run? Couldn't one of the ships got us there?" she asked when they stopped for a few minutes.

„We could have tried it, if we wanted to got captured. This is hostile area, but they watching only the sky."

„Why?"

„You're about find it out." She said and sprang again. They ran for about another fifteen minutes, when Sora suddenly started to choke. Adrien instantly stopped, and pulled out three small masks, and two googles from her backpack. She gave two masks and the googles to Sora and Yokomon and put the last mask and her own googles on.

„Volcanic gases." She said before Sora could ask. „These masks clean the air enough to be safe to breathe it. Not even a Digimon can bear the quintessential of these gases, so the enemy thinks that we can get here only by flying. Unfortunately for them, we've got these. On other words, we can use the roads, but they can't."

„How far are we from that shrine?"

„We can't continue with the same tempo, but we'll be there in about twenty minutes. Are you ready?" Sora put the masks and googles on herself and Yokomon (poor Digimon looked ridiculous in them), nodded and they started running again.

* * *

„Hey, Gabi, isn't it dangerous to leave Sora and Adrien alone, with one Baby Digimon to protect them?" Rika asked their companion. The girl laughed at this question.

„I'd rather be worried about ourselves. You can't even imagine how much stronger Adrien is, than she looks to be."

„You mean she's able to stand up to a Digimon?" Renamon asked doubtfully.

„Easily. If we got back to Piximon's, I'll tell you how she kicked the butt of three of the Five Necromancers."

„Whom?"

„Belive me, they aren't that kind of guys you want to hear about, in a place like this." She showed around. The dying environment that surrounded them, was quite depressive, but nothing Rika haven't seen before. Compared to what the D-Reaper did in their dimension, it was nothing really shocking to her. However she decided to save her questitions for later.

A few minutes later Gabi suddenly stopped.

„What's the matter?" Renamon asked

„The shrine…it should be right here." Ryudamon gasped.

„What the…" Gabi couldn't finish because the ground collapsed under their feet and the appearing cave swallowed them.

* * *

Sora slammed the shrine's door behind Adrien as the girl retreated. They were under attack by a bunch of various Digimon. Adrien didn't let Yokomon to Digivolve. She said it would put her in danger by the volcanic gases. Instead she hold the combatives back herself. Sora was amazed by the girl's strenght. „It must be her inheritage from his father." she thought as she locked the door.

„Is there anything we can use to baricade ourselves?" she asked Adrien. The girl was gasping heavily, as she shocked her head.

„There's…no…need…to. This place…will become,…completely safe…as soon as…we recharge it...But we've got to…hurry." She led Sora to the „oltar" and held up her Digivise before it. Sora copied. The two gismos strated to glow, and the symbol on the oltar swallowed

the light, then gave it back ten times as intense.

„Didn't you say, no Digimon can bear those gases?"

„I don't know how's this possible. Unless…it must be Hellmon's doing. Yeah, that's it, I knew something wasn't right with those. They're undead versions of real Digimon. Hellmon is the Queen of Fall, and the place, that is nearest to be called a Digital Netherworld. I HATE UNDEADS! I hoped GranDracmon was the last of those putrid zombie lords!" she suddenly lurched, and sat down.

„Are you allright?" Yokomon asked.

„I'm exhausted, that's all. I'm not using my Digital powers much, because albeit I reach them easirer each times I do so, it takes more energy out of me as well. You see, my strength depends on the strength of my opponents. The stronger they're, the stronger I grow. But these are relatively weak Digimon, so I gained just a little power."

„How can that be? It sounds..."

„Impossible?" Adrien loled „Just look around. Isn't this whole place impossible?"

„I know, I know." Sora said. „It's just still so hard to keep in mind, that in the Digi World everything IS possible." The shrine's walls shattered violently.

„What will we do now?"

„I've already sent an emergeny signal to the ships. They're on the way to Piximon's. They'll bring reinforcement."

„How could anyone help us? You didn't allowed me to Digivolve, because you said it's too dangerous."

„We brought only these masks." Adrien showed her's „Piximon has others, designed for bigger Digimon."

„What about Rika and Gabi?" Sora inquired.

„I tried to warn them, but Gabi didn't response at all. Either something is disturbing the signal, or they've been captured."

„We must do something!"

„And what? I already told you: I can't fight them down, and because of the gases neither can Yokomon Digivolve."

„What if I quickly Digivolve, and flew out of here with you?" the small Digimon suggested.

„They guard the sky too heavily. Up there, the gases are thinner, but still dangerous for Digimon who aren't used to it. I'm sure you could get us out of here, but I'm afraid you'd be injured by the guards badly in the process. Not to mention the volcanic ashes you'd breathe could cause harm later. The only thing we can do is waiting." The shrine shattered again. „Don't worry. They're just trying, but won't succeed."

„You sure?"

„Well, we won't live to know, if I'm wrong…"

* * *

„Hey, guys what's up?" Agumon entered the room with Tai following him. Agumon was in his normal form.

„Hmm, I see you've learned to control the P-Chromosome, yap-yap." Piximon said

„Well, not completely. With Tai's help I was able to de-activate it, but now I can't re-do it." Agumon sounded a bit frustrated.

„Hey, it's not bad at all. It took weeks for Guilmon, to not go berserk each times he smelled a wild Digimon." Takato tried to comfort him.

„Takatomon, you mean Agumon got a better grade than I did?"

„No, off course not…"

„Hm, so you're saying you can't activate your P-Chromosome? Then how and why did your lesson ended? It shouldn't have until you learned everything you need." Piximon wondered.

„That reminds me, where are Matt and Gabumon?" Tai asked.

„Apparently, their training is still in progress…Ahh look, the girls are back, yap-yap." He said as he glimpsed the arriving ships…

* * *

„How long can that barrier protect us?" Biyomon asked. Altough she accepted that she can't go even for her Champion form, she insisted to Digivolve, so in case she can help them escape.

„Until the oltar has energy we don't have anything to worry about. And if it would start to run low, we can re-charge it any time." Adrien's voice was as cold as the previous night.

„Hey, what's up with that tone, again? Until now you've acted somewhat kindly, so I started to think you just have had a bad mood yesterday. I know it must have been hard for you, but, you shouldn't push everyone away from you! We're here to help you, remember?"

„What do you know about me?" she pealed „You have no idea, what it is like for an eight year old to face slow, painfull and inevitable death! Or can you imagine to choose between dying for sure before time, but with your beloved ones right with you, or grasping a slim chance which could save your life, but will tear you appart of everybody, and not even sure you'll survive with it? It's technically choosing between two deaths! Can you imagine what it is like to grow up in a world, full of creatures you've never thought could exist? How about being brought up by a pixi? Or not having a single friend, who looks, and thinks like you? You think Digimon and humans are similar? You can't be more wrong. Of course, if you live with them for only a couple of months, they seems to be, but that's just the cover! Piximon was a great preceptor, but he could never be a parent, simply because he doesn't truly understand what does that mean! I was completly alone for five years! And when I finally met other kids like me, what was their first reaction after learning about my lineage? They were afraid, and never trusted me, not until I almost died to save their ass!" Sora couldn't say a thing, Adrien's unexpected outburst shut her mouth, and mind down, and she felt she had paled. Adrien turned grey as well. She obviously regretted she let her temper to take her over. „Piximon would knock me on the head, if he has heard that." She thought. „What the hell is happening? What's bugging me so badly about them?" loudly she said:

„Sorry, about that." and turned away. Sora's eyes widened:

„Why are you apologising?" she asked „It's completely allright, everyone needs to

let it out sometimes. But I don't get it. Why would your lineage scare anyone, but especially the Digi Destined kids?" Adrien allowed a black laught for herself.

„Because they didn't know what I am. It was much easier to accept the Digimon, because even the most humanoid ones were obviously not humans, so it didn't shook them that they have super-natural powers. But me…I'm a different story."

* * *

„Is your ankle all right? I'm so sorry about that." Drimogemon said as Rika slided down on it's side.

„I'm fine" she said, altough her ankle still hurt as hell when she stepped on it. It was sprained by the fall, when the ceiling of the tunnel collapsed under them. As it was revealed Drimogemon sank the shrine underground in order to save it from the troops of evil Digimon. For some reason it was depleted days earlier than it should had been. After he had found them, he brought them to it, (and after they recharged it) back to the surface as well. Renamon, Gabi and Ryudamon also jumped down from Drimogemon's back.

„Thank you for your help." Gabi said.

„Hey, I just did what I had to do. I don't want the wolves to be freed either." With that he disappeared in the cave.

„OK, let's see. The ships are about a mile and half away from here. Can you walk that much with your ankle?" Gabi asked as she put on her mask and googles.

„I'll try." Rika replied and copied the girl, just like Ryudamon. However Renamon interrupted:

„I'm afraid of, we're not going anywhere."

„What do you mean?" Gabi asked. The fox-Digimon pointed her finger forward.

„We've got company." An army of Digimon was heading towards them.

„Oh, great, just what we needed!" Rika pealed.

„What shall we do now?"

„I can't run or fight with my leg, Renamon...But maybe with our's."

„I'm ready when you're."

„Then, let's do it! Biomerge Activate!"

„Renamon Biomerge to…Sakuyamon!" and the beautifull sama/on appeared in a stream of light.

„Wait, Sakuyamon, don't attack yet! We don't even know, if they're really enemy!" Gabrielle interrupted.

„Rika, she's right" said Renamon's voice.

„I know that," the girl's tone responded „but I really hate to be surprised." Then they spoke up on their duo-voice, loudly enough to the army to hear them:

„Stop, right there! Are you loyal to the Digital World, or do you serve the forces of evil? If the latter, turn around now, and go back where you came from, or take the consequences." For a second there were no answer. Then they all launched their attacks on them.

„Well that answers your quetion. Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon shouted and spun her scepter around, deflecting the strokes.

„Gabi, we've got to help them!"

„But the gases! If you Digivolve you'll get poisoned!"

„Don't worry, I can protect us from that! Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon shouted, and the mystical winds, blew the volcan's deadly aura away from them. „We've got to hurry, that gave us onyl about ten minutes."

„OK, then. Are you ready?"

„Yep. Ryudamon Warp Digivolve to…Owryumon!"...

* * *

**That's all folks, for now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
